ProwerStorm Easter
by Masterob
Summary: Sonic/Fantastic Four/Metal Gear Solid X-Over. Johnny plays the role of Easter Bunny and makes sure that his favorite bunny has a fun Easter. TailsxCream.


**Prower-Storm Easter**

Johnny was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast when he heard some snickers from his sister Sue.

"What? What's so funny?" Johnny asked with a confused look in his face.

"Guess what today is", Sue said.

"It's Easter, I know, I already have an egg hunt set up for Cream and the others", Johnny said.

"Are you sure the Easter Bunny should take part in this?" Sue asked cheekily.

"Of course she…huh? What the hell sis, Cream's not the Easter Bunny", Johnny said.

"You're right, maybe her mom would do the job", Sue said.

"Since when are you such a wise gal sis?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist seeing the look on your face", Sue said.

"Seriously though, I have something set up for everyone", Johnny said.

"I thought that was the Real Easter Bunny's job", Johnny said.

"He isn't coming, don't you remember last year?" Johnny asked.

Flashback:

Johnny was writing a letter.

"Dear Easter Bunny, next time you leave eggs, make sure they aren't rotten, I found them cause of how bad they smelled, for Heaven's sake, make sure you get better eggs", Johnny said and mailed the letter.

End Flashback:

"So I kinda pissed him off and he ain't coming this year, he may not come ever", Johnny said.

"Real smart Johnny", Sue said sarcastically.

"Well don't worry, I have everything under control", Johnny said.

Later in the day, Johnny was in Central Park with the others, in a private part with Tails, Cream, Charmy, Amy, Chip and Akiba.

"Welcome to the Egg Hunt, I know the Easter Bunny usually do this, but because I pissed him off-" Johnny was interrupted.

"YOU PISSED HIM OFF!? WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Charmy shouted.

Johnny glared at him, "If you wanna stay, then shut your pie hole!"

Charmy started to whimper, and then he started bawling.

"Aw geez, um Charmy, please stop crying", Johnny pleaded.

Charmy stopped immediately, "Ok".

"That was oddly easy, anyway I hid some eggs around the area, and too make sure they don't go rotten, I made them fake eggs, which contain chocolate", Johnny said.

"Chocolate!? My favorite!" Chip exclaimed.

"Yeah, so I hid 20 eggs, all of you find as many as you want, no limits", Johnny said.

"Yay!" Cream said.

"You ready kids?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not a kid", Akiba protested.

"Why are you even here Akiba?" Johnny asked.

"I'm bored, Meryl went shopping, Jonathan went fishing and Edward went golfing", Akiba said.

"Doesn't sound like anything they'd do", Johnny said.

"Well where would they have gone?" Akiba asked.

In an area not too far away, Otacon is briefing people on their next mission.

"So everyone's here? Where's Akiba?" Otacon asked.

"He isn't coming, I don't want him messing things up", Snake said.

"We got Sonic as a replacement", Meryl said.

"Let's start this then", Sonic said.

"Whatever heartbreaker", Raiden said.

"Don't start", Sonic said.

"O…k", Otacon said.

Back with the others, Johnny is about to signal the egg hunt.

"Ready, get set, GO!" Johnny said.

Everyone spread out and started looking for the eggs.

Cream searched through the bushes.

"There may not be an Easter Bunny here but today the eggs will go to a bunny", Cream said gleefully.

She saw and egg and went to grab it but Charmy beat her to it.

"MINE! MINE! MINE!" Charmy yelled and flew off.

Cream pouted but decided to try again.

Things weren't good for Cream, everywhere she went, and egg was grabbed, either by Amy, by Chip or by Akiba.

Cream was getting impatient and kept searching until she finally found an egg, but at the same time she grabbed it, so did Tails.

Both looked at the egg, then each other, then blushed a bit.

"You can have it", Tails said.

Cream was gonna take it but saw that Tails had no eggs like she did.

"It's ok, you have it", Cream said.

"I insist you can have it", Tails said.

"No really, it's ok", Cream replied.

Both were confused at the moment.

Tails then grabbed a coin, "Heads it's yours, my namesake it's mine", Tails said.

Cream nodded and Tails flipped the coin, and it landed on heads.

"I guess you have it", Tails said.

Cream picked it up and wanted to take it, but didn't feel right about it.

"Tails, the Easter Bunny may not be here, but since I'm a bunny, and its Easter, I'll play the role", Cream said and put the egg in his basket, "Happy Easter Tails", Cream kissed his cheek.

"Aw, thanks", Tails said with a little blush.

Later on, everyone arrived, Charmy had the most eggs of the bunch, and everyone else was average except Tails who had one and Cream who had none.

"That's great, had fun everyone?" Johnny asked.

They all nodded, even Cream.

"Um, Cream why are you nodding? You didn't find eggs", Johnny said.

"But I got something else", Cream said with a blush.

"Oh I see", Johnny said.

"I'm sorry you didn't get any eggs, you want mine? I may not eat them", Akiba offered.

"No you found them fair and square Mr. Akiba", Cream said.

"You sure? I don't mind, and you don't have to call me "Mister" just call me Akiba, or Johnny, then again there's another Johnny so it wouldn't work", Akiba said.

"I'm maintaining the Easter Tradition, I find the eggs honestly like I'm supposed to", Cream said.

A small wind blew.

"Hey what's that?" Tails asked, pointing to an egg.

"Huh? I didn't plant that egg", Johnny said.

There was a note near it, which Johnny said.

"Dear Jonathan Storm, while you were pretty rude last year, I admire that you were willing to make sure Cream had a good Easter, and for a fellow bunny, I'm willing to let go of a grudge, here's an egg, and relax it's chocolate, it won't go rotten, sincerely, The Easter Bunny", the note said.

"Wow, looks like the Easter Bunny pulled through", Johnny said.

Cream picked up the egg.

"He's really nice, wonder if I'll get to meet him", Cream asked.

"Hey, you never know Cream, you never know", Johnny said.

"Hey if the bunny is antrho, does it come from Mobius?" Akiba asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course not….does it?" Johnny asked.

Everyone exchanged a quick laugh, and a bunny passed by the area and winked at the camera.


End file.
